C'est beau, l'amitié
by DameLicorne
Summary: Victoire Weasley et Teddy Lupin sont amis. Amis ? Évidemment, que pourraient-ils être d'autre ? Mais alors pourquoi...


_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

* * *

Victoire Weasley aimait bien Teddy Lupin et Teddy Lupin aimait bien Victoire Weasley. Tout le monde à Poudlard le savait, à commencer par les deux intéressés. On savait qu'ils étaient des amis d'enfance et que Teddy avait pris Victoire sous son aile, lorsqu'elle était rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie, deux ans après lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours : Victoire était la nièce du parrain de Teddy, Harry Potter.

Enfants, ils avaient fréquemment joué ensemble, principalement au Terrier, la maison des grands-parents de Victoire, ou chez les Potter, à Godric's Hollow comme au Square Grimmaurd. Leur complicité avait continué à Poudlard et leur amitié s'était renforcée. Ils faisaient tous les deux partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, Gryffondor, lui comme batteur, elle comme gardien.

En cette rentrée 2015, Victoire avait un petit pincement au cœur. Bien sûr, elle stressait un peu à l'idée des BUSE, qu'elle passerait à la fin de l'année. Mais Teddy, lui, passerait ses ASPIC au même moment. Et s'il les réussissait, ce dont la jeune fille ne doutait pas une seconde, il quitterait Poudlard. Or, pour Victoire, Poudlard sans Teddy, ce ne serait plus vraiment Poudlard. Personne ne savait la faire rire aussi bien que lui. Ou la réconforter quand ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille avait aussi d'autres amies, des filles de son année. Elle pouvait tout confier à Juliet McKinnon et Meg Dubois et savait les écouter tout aussi bien. Leur complicité était très grande - mais différente de celle qu'elle partageait avec son plus vieil ami.

Il y avait encore autre chose qui préoccupait la jeune fille. Elle venait d'avoir 15 ans mais n'avait jamais eu de petit copain. Elle était belle, pourtant, et elle le savait, sans vanité. L'une de ses arrières-grands-mères était Vélane. Sa grand-mère, Apolline Delacour, et sa mère, Fleur Weasley, étaient toujours considérées comme de très belles femmes. Victoire avait de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus. Elle avait des traits fins et réguliers et un port naturellement altier. Elle possédait une partie des pouvoirs des Vélanes et pouvait facilement charmer tous les hommes. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et était gaie et sociable.

Cependant, aucun des garçons de Poudlard ne lui avait jamais proposé de devenir sa petite amie. Quelques-uns l'avaient invitée à Pré-au-Lard ou en promenade dans le parc mais, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, ce n'était jamais allé plus loin. Bien sûr, Victoire en avait parlé à Juliet et Meg, qui ne comprenaient pas davantage qu'elle et lui assuraient que le problème ne pouvait pas venir d'elle. Elles supposaient plutôt que quelqu'un les écartait volontairement, mais ne purent éclaircir ce point. C'était l'un des rares sujets que la jeune fille n'abordait pas avec Teddy, sans confusément savoir pourquoi.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir remarqué, lui aussi, que c'était la dernière année qu'ils passaient ensemble à Poudlard. Il cherchait à passer le maximum de temps possible avec la jeune fille et lui proposait de l'aider avec ses devoirs. Ils discutaient souvent ensemble et se faisaient la bise matin et soir, à la manière française comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis toujours. Un soir, alors qu'ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit, les lèvres de Teddy glissèrent et il embrassa Victoire à la commissure des lèvres. Ils rougirent tous les deux, gênés, mais il réitéra toutes les fois suivantes. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela la troublait autant. Après tout, ce n'était que Teddy, son Teddy !

Peu après arriva le match contre Serpentard. Les lions combattirent vaillamment et gagnèrent largement. Après plusieurs joyeux tours de stade, toute l'équipe rejoignit les vestiaires. Comme à leur habitude, Victoire demanda à Teddy de l'attendre. Ils aimaient discuter du match ensemble en retournant vers leur Salle Commune.

Lorsque la jeune Weasley sortit de la partie des vestiaires réservée aux filles, il ne restait plus que Teddy. Adossé contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, il semblait rêver. Victoire se plaça devant le métamorphomage et passa sa main devant ses yeux. Il la serra dans ses bras en s'écriant joyeusement : "On a gagné !" et, tout à coup, se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

D'abord surprise, la jeune fille se laissa rapidement submerger par l'émotion et répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue. Mais brusquement, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Les jeunes gens se séparèrent aussitôt et partirent en trombe vers le château. Arrivés dans la Salle Commune, ils se joignirent à la fête. Victoire était bouleversée mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

À partir de ce jour-là, Teddy saisissait toutes les occasions qu'il pouvait pour se retrouver seul avec la jeune fille et l'embrasser. Victoire était troublée. Très troublée. Elle aimait ces baisers. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme agissait ainsi. Et impossible d'en parler avec lui : en public, il se comportait comme si de rien n'était et dès qu'ils étaient seuls, il l'embrassait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui répondre, tellement elle se sentait bien dans ces moments-là, tellement c'était bon.

Durant les vacances de Noël, ils se virent au Terrier. Teddy continua de la même manière, s'assurant par des sorts de ne pouvoir être surpris. Victoire attendait et redoutait les moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls et s'embrassaient. Aussi, au retour, elle en parla à Juliet et Meg. Celles-ci furent stupéfaites. Elles avaient bien remarqué que leur amie était troublée, depuis quelques temps, mais n'en auraient jamais deviné la raison. Elles lui demandèrent si elle était amoureuse de Teddy.

Victoire, interloquée, ne s'était pas attendue à une telle question. Elle ne savait quoi répondre, n'ayant même jamais envisagé qu'il soit autre chose pour elle qu'un ami. Elle descendit dans le parc pour réfléchir. Que ressentait-elle pour le jeune métamorphomage ? Pourquoi répondait-elle ainsi à ses baisers ? Certes, elle manquait complètement d'expérience sur ce sujet. Mais si elle était si bien, entre ses bras, était-ce seulement dû à leur amitié ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste à l'idée qu'il ne soit plus à Poudlard, l'année suivante ?

Tout à coup, elle aperçut le jeune homme qui marchait pensivement, les mains dans les poches. Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et mit ses mains sur ses yeux. Il se figea et souffla :

- Victoire ?

- Oui, c'est moi, mais ne te retourne pas maintenant, Teddy, dit-elle tout en faisant glisser ses mains de ses yeux à ses épaules.

Il attrapa l'une des mains de la jeune fille.

- À quoi joues-tu, Teddy ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne te comprends plus du tout, en ce moment... Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça avec moi ?

Il poussa un profond soupir et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- Vic... Je ne joue pas...

- Que cherches-tu, alors ?

Il serra la main de son amie.

- Pas à te faire du mal, crois-moi ! Mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à toi, d'avoir envie d'être avec toi et, depuis que j'ai goûté tes lèvres, je ne peux plus m'arrêter...

La jeune Weasley ne répondit rien. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié, Vic... Mais, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait, je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de me le dire ?

- On dirait bien que le courage des Gryffondor m'a fait défaut... J'ai eu peur, Vic, si peur de te perdre...

De sa main libre, la jeune fille caressa la joue du jeune homme. Elle lui murmura :

- Teddy... Retourne-toi... Regarde-moi...

Il lui obéit et vit qu'elle lui souriait tendrement.

- Je ne sais pas non plus comment ça s'est fait, mais je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de toi, mon Teddy...

Et cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des spectateurs. Et tout le monde à Poudlard sut que Victoire Weasley aimait Teddy Lupin et Teddy Lupin aimait Victoire Weasley.

_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Cette petite idée m'est venue comme ça... L'avez-vous trouvée crédible ? On peut revoir ce couple, qui est un de mes préférés, dans mon autre fic post-épilogue, Le Quidditch dans le sang._


End file.
